The Beauty of Truth
by Legendofstarlord
Summary: A rewrite of "Is there in truth no beauty?" from the view point that Spock and Christine are dating. Part of my love isn't logical series but can be read on its own.
1. Chapter 1

"Come in!" I called when I heard the door chime go off. I was in the bedroom putting the finishing touches on my dress. It was a long form fitting silky black dress with a very low cut back and sleeves that hugged her arms. I finished putting on my dangling diamond earrings and walked out to the living room to greet my guest.

Spock was staring at a painting of a river valley and had his back to me. I quietly snuck up behind him and leaned next to his ear.

"You look mighty handsome my love." And indeed he did. He was wearing his dress uniform with all his pins on them. He turned his head from the painting and looked at me.

He stared at me for a moment with his mouth parted slightly. After a moment he softly said, "And you look stunning thy'la, it shall be a tremendous honor to escort you to the dinner. However I fear you shall cause the guest of honor to be jealous, for with one as beautiful as you there none shall even glance at her."

"You know flattery will get you every where." I replied with a broad grin. I reached up and gave him a long kiss on the lips. After a moment he broke the kiss and looked at my eyes with his dazzling obsidian ones.

"We ought to leave now, other wise I am not sure that we will." His tenor voice gently said. I gave a small grin and grabbed his proffered elbow.

"If we must."

~~ooOoo~~

Have you ever been to a party where you wanted to smack the person the party was being held for? If so then you have a pretty good idea of what my evening was like. Dr. Miranda Jones, the MVP of the party was quite an _interesting_ woman. The night started off with the promise of intelligent conversation but said conversation quickly went south. Miranda apparently has superior mental skills-so superior that she required Vulcan training in order to cease hearing everyone's thoughts. Spock and Miranda seemed to be getting along but then she became bitchy.

Miranda was standing next to Spock, uncomfortably near for a touch telepath, when she suddenly reached up and began to stroke the IDIC medallion pinned to my Vulcan's chest. Spock looked at her concernedly and pulled back from her touch.

"Forgive me, I forget that dress uniforms can injure." The woman leaned towards him, and once again reached for his medallion, she was quite stubborn.

"I was merely interested in your Vulcan IDIC, Mr. Spock. Is it a reminder that you could mind-meld with the ambassador much more effectively than I could?"

Oh no she didn't! I nearly broke my glass from how hard I squeezed it. The nerve of that witch, accusing Spock like that! I took a step forward and put my arm on his shoulder. I opened my mouth to tell her where she could stick that pin when she continued her statement.

"It would be most difficult for a Vulcan to see a mere human take on this exciting challenge, gentleman." She made Spock sound like some stuck up jerk! If I didn't watch myself I would hit her.

"Interesting," Leonard of all people stated. "It's a fact, Spock, that you rarely wear your IDIC." I quickly turned my glare from Miranda to Leonard. He was one of Spock's friends, why on earth would he side with that woman?! Spock wouldn't wear his medallion just to rub it in that woman's face that he would be better at a mind meld than her.

"Bones," Kirk quietly and sternly said. "I doubt our first officer would don the most revered of all Vulcan symbols merely to annoy a guest."

Way to go Kirk, at least someone had Spocks back.

"In fact I wear it this evening to honor you, Dr. Jones." though Spock's voice probably sounded emotionless I could hear a wee bit of sorrow in it. That witch had hurt his feelings.

"Indeed?" Miranda disbelievingly replied.

"Yes" Spock firmly replied. "Indeed. Perhaps despite your years on Vulcan, you missed the true symbology of the IDIC." Without moving his eyes from Miranda's he moved his hand over the IDIC. "The triangle and the circle... Different shapes, materials, textures... they represent any two diverse things which come together to create truth or beauty." Spock raised his brandy glass, which of course didn't have brandy in it- the Vulcan never drank, and nodded at Miranda. "For example- Dr Miranda Jones, who has combined herself with the disciplines of my race to become greater than the sum of both!" He raised his glass and took a sip. I shifted my gaze to Miranda. It appeared Spock's gallantry was completely lost on her.

"Back to your mission Dr. Jones" Kirk interjected; apparently he also noticed that Miranda had not listened to a word Spock had said. "Do you feel a way can be found to employ Medusan navigators on the ship? It would solve many of our current navigational problems. "

Miranda turned to face the captain. "The key is the mind-link learned on Vulcan. Once we learn to form a corporate intelligence with Medusans, designers of starships-and that's where Larry Marvick comes in-can work on adapting instruments."

McCoy spoke up; "I don't care how 'benevolent' the Medusans are supposed to be. Isn't it suicidal to deal with something ugly enough to cause madness? Why do you do it?"

McCoy asked a good question, I had to admit, I was also curious. If just gazing at a Medusan could cause madness why would you want to work with them? It would have to be nearly impossible to design a starship without catching so much as a glimpse at your co-designer .

I felt Spock stir beside me, "Dr. McCoy, I see that you still subscribe to the outmoded notion held by your ancient Greeks-the one which insists that what is good must also be beautiful." Spock's normally controlled voice had a hint of despise in it, not much, but just enough that I could pick it up. I wonder what made him angry about that statement...

Marvick spoke up for the first time. "And the obverse of it-that what is beautiful is automatically expected to be good." He finished his statement with a mournful stare at Miranda. Interesting, clearly their was more there than met the eye.

Kirk looked reflectively at Spock, "I suppose that most of us are naturally attracted by beauty as we are repelled by ugliness. It's the last of our great prejudices. But at the risk of sounding prejudices," he raised his glass, "here's to beauty!" All the men raised their glasses and drank. McCoy raised his glass once again, "To Miranda Jones- the loveliest woman ever to grace a starship." I shifted my gaze from McCoy to Spock; if he took a drink I was going to kill him. However he didn't get a chance to take a drink, McCoy wasn't done praising Miranda. "How can one so beautiful condemn herself to look upon ugliness for the rest of her life? Will we allow it? No! We must not permit her to leave us!" He lowered his glass and gazed at her intently.

Miranda smiled at him and coyly replied "How can one so full of the love of life as you, Dr. McCoy, condemn himself to look upon suffering and disease for the rest of his life? Can we allow that gentleman?"

Touché that was a good one. McCoy nodded his head in surrender and raised his glass once again. "I drink to whatever you want most, Miranda."

I was having difficulty not glairing at Miranda, honestly why were they obsessing over her? Sure, she was pretty, but Uhura was far more beautiful. And what's worse was that even Spock seemed to be attracted to her. As if sensing my thoughts I felt Spock's hand brush my leg. I glanced over at me and he looked at my eyes.

My moment was ruined when Miranda jumped out of her seat. "There's a murd..." She broke off her statement. Before I could blink Dr. McCoy had already grabbed her arm and was helping her back down.

"what was it Dr. Jones?" Kirk carefully asked.

"Its.. its not there now, I can't pick it up at all." She took a breath and looked at the captain. "these things usually are only momentary. A common impulse that is seldom acted out."

Spock's quite voice said, "True, otherwise the human race would have ceased to exist."

"Captain do you mind if I say goodnight now?"

"Of course Dr. Jones, I'll see you to your ..."

Spock interrupted him, "Perhaps I could see you back to your quarters?"

What?! What did he mean, 'see her back to her quarters'? I was his date! I was about to stalk out when Miranda piped up.

"Thank you gentlemen, you make a choice impossible. Please stay here and enjoy yourselfs, it was a delightful dinner."

Kirk nodded his head. "Sleep well Miranda." She smiled at him and slowly left.

McCoy stared after her starstruck. "Where I come from that's what we call a lady!"

Kirk smiled, "She is something special."

"Very Special! And I suggest you treat her accordingly!" Marvick's sudden outburst nearly made me jump. He stood up from the table and glared at the men for a moment. "I have not known Dr. Jones for a long time. But long enough to be aware of her remarkable gifts!" He took a breath and suddenly calmed down. "If you will excuse me." He nodded at the captain and stalked out of the room.

Spock rose from the table and nodded at Kirk, "If you will excuse me and Christine, Captain."

Kirk gave a slight smile and nodded. Spock gently took my arm and led me out to the hallway. We walked in silence for a moment, finally I broke it.

"Well that was fun."

"Really? I had thought you were not enjoying yourself."

"Spock, I was being sarcastic." He turned his head and glanced at me.

"So I am correct, you did not enjoy yourself."

"Spock, how could i?"

He slowed to a stop. "Was it my doing Christine? Did I cause you not to enjoy your evening?"

"What? No Spock, it wasn't you. It was Miranda. She treated you like dirt and every one was practically fawning over her. I mean even you wanted to walk her home!" I felt my cheeks flush with embarrassment and shame, I probably sounded like some old jealous women. I turned on my heel and continued walking.

"Christine? I did not intend to insult or hurt you. "I heard him walk up behind me. He put his strong calloused hand on my back. "I assure you, I only wanted to walk her home to reassure her that I did not mean to insult her in any way with my IDIC. There is only one woman that I have ever 'fawned' over-and she's far more beautiful than Dr. Jones could ever be."

I looked up into his dark eyes- he was telling the truth, he really hadn't been interested in Miranda.

"Your forgiven Spock, you may escort me to my room." I turned around and gave a slight grin when I felt his arm around my waist. As we walked to my room I decided I'd take Miranda aside some time tomorrow and explain to her that Spock really did mean only to honor her.

Little did I know I would never have the chance.


	2. Chapter 2

I was really starting to dislike Miranda.

Now don't get me wrong, I'm not a completely heartless pig. I did feel sorry for her with everything that was happening. After all it wasn't completely her fault. However she would cause enough trouble to make my heart break.

Spock took me to the herbarium after I changed out of my dress-I think it made him jealous to let all the other men on the ship see so much of my back-I was now wearing a loose shirt and jeans. We decided to sit down by a particularly beautiful rose-like plant from Vulcan.

"Thanks for taking me here Spock. I'm really not mad at you-you know that don't you."

Spock leaned back on the bench and closed his eyes. "I have found that I know very little when I am around you Christine. I am pleased that you are not agitated at me." I smiled and snuggled up next to him. On the spur of the moment I reached over and grasped his hand in mine. Spock's eye shot open and he gasped noticeably. He fell off the bench and I-still grasping his hand in shock- fell off with him. He grabbed me by the shoulder and buried his head in my hair. He gave a slight groan and hungrily kissed my cheek and neck.

"Christine, oh my Thy'la..." His hoarse voice broke down as he tried to talk. I let go of his hand, leaned my head back and looked at him. His cheeks were flushed green and his eyes were full of shock and hunger. I got to admit, I was aroused and terrified-I'd never seen Spock lose his control like that.

"Spock?" I timidly asked. He took in a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"Why did you do that?" His voice was still very husky and hoarse.

Okay, I was at a complete loss. "What did I do?"

"Thy'la, one of a Vulcan's most intense erogenous zones lay in their second and third fingers. I am sorry but when you grasped my hand like that I lost my control." Well that was a valuable piece of information, I'd be sure to remember it. Spock took a deep breath and sat up, pulling me up with him. His hair was mussed up and his eyes still looked hungry. He grabbed my arm and set me on the bench.

"Christine, there is something I must ask you." O my god, he was on his knees- my heart started to beat uncontrollably against my chest. He reached for his pocket.

"Lieutenant Uhura, Mr. Spock, and Dr. McCoy, on the double! The ambassador's quarters! Notify security!" Captain Kirk's panicked voice came out loud and clear over the intercom. Spock looked up at the intercom-and for a brief, and I mean _brief_ moment he looked angry.

"I am sorry Christine. It will have to wait." And with that he got up and strode out of the herbarium.

Let me just say, it is a very good thing I didn't have a phaser on me at that moment, or I may have shot captain Kirk. I just know Spock was going to propose to me! We had been dating for four months, and Spock had been making hints about bonding. Hints that I had gladly encouraged.

After ten minutes I started to make my lonely way back to my cabin. I walked into my dark cabin and fixed myself a glass of hot Earl grey tea. I sat down on the couch and became drenched in the scalding liquid. The moment I had sat down the ship had given a tremendous lurch.

I bit back a curse and got up to change my clothes. Before could I reach my bedroom though I heard the beep my computer makes when I'm need in sickbay. I continued to my room and changed back into my uniform-looks like I'd spend the night working.

~~ooOoo~~

It's unbelievable how many people will get banged up when a Star ship gives a lurch. You would think we could have better safe guards against things falling off of shelves and hitting us. But it never fails- we give a lurch and we will have at least sixty people who got hit by something that fell.

However there is one good thing about having such a large turnout of people. You get to find out what the heck happened pretty darn fast. Apparently Marvick had looked at Kollos-even though he knew that looking at him would cause instant madness. However that was just the least of our problems. Once he had looked at him he had indeed gone insane and had some how cause the ship to go over the boundaries of our universe. Captain Kirk had come up with a crazy plan to save the ship- nobody seemed to know the exact details of said plan though.

Finally, about thirty minutes after I had arrived at sickbay Leonard walked in. He gave me a long look and pointed to his office. I dropped my hypo spray and followed him into his office.

"Sit down Christine." This could not be good. I reached behind me and grabbed the chair. I slowly lowered myself down into it. Spock, something must be wrong with Spock.

"What is it Leonard?" I asked quietly. He gazed at me for a moment, his eyes somewhat troubled.

"You know what happened right?"

"Yeah, we some how passed the boundaries of our galaxy."

"That's right Chris. We don't have anyway of getting back to our own galaxy by our own means. However Spock came up with a crazy plan." He stopped, unsure as to whether or not he should go on.

"Please continue." I quietly murmured.

"He's going to mind meld with Kollos and let him fix the ship." Mind meld with Kollos?

"What" I asked stupidly.

"It's not too dangerous, there's only a slight risk, Chris."

"What's the risk Leonard?"

"There's a chance he might lose his identity as a individual."


	3. Chapter 3

**I am sorry to say that I am going to be unable to continue writing stories at this time. I have had a serious accidnet and will be unable to write anything any time soon. Thanks for all of your wonderful reviews, and comments. I had a lot of fun writing for Star Trek and all your comments made my day.**

**Contact me if you want to adopt any of my unfinished stories.**

**Thanks, and ****Live Long and Prosper.**

**LegendofStarLord.**


End file.
